1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front part structure, and more particularly to a vehicle body front part structure which provides an arrangement such that, at the time of a collision of the vehicle, a rear part of a suspension member separates from a vehicle body frame.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle body front part structure that comprises a trapezoidal suspension member under a front part of a vehicle body frame. At four sites, namely, a front left site, a front right site, a rear left site and a rear right site, this suspension member is fixed to the vehicle body frame by means of bolts.
According to the above-mentioned known vehicle body front part structure, at the time of a collision (a front end collision) of the vehicle, the front part of the vehicle body frame is broken to absorb an impact of the collision and the suspension member moves to the rear. If, in this way, the suspension member moves to the rear, there is fear that the suspension member may hit a passenger compartment directly to cause undesired deformation of the passenger compartment.
JP-A 11-171046 (now JP Pat. No. 3954709) proposes a vehicle body front part structure to prevent a suspension member from deforming a passenger compartment at the time of a front end collision of a vehicle by letting rear left and right sites of the suspension member fall off a vehicle body frame to avoid fear that the suspension member may hit the compartment directly.
However, the above-mentioned vehicle body front part structure is not satisfactory in that the suspension member does not make any contribution to absorption of impact after the rear left and right sites of the suspension member has fallen off the vehicle body frame. Thus, this structure involves a problem in that it fails to absorb impact efficiently.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body front part structure which can absorb impact efficiently at the time of a collision of a vehicle.